Talk:World 4/@comment-28069733-20170324053111/@comment-28069733-20170324105547
Sure, I'll play along with your provocation. ASW Damage Calculation On the final form of 4-5, you will only face at most the following enemies: * * * * The damage formula for ASW is the following: (2 × √(Ship ASW) + 1.5 × Equipment ASW + ASW Upgrades + Type) × Bonus Where: * Ship ASW is the base stats of a ship. Since they all have 0 base stats, this modifier is ignored. * Equipment ASW is the stats on the equipment. * Type is the type of ASW attack performed. Its 13 for depth charging types, and 8 for aircraft attacks. Since they all uses aircraft to attack submarines, they will receive a value of 8. * Bonus being the synergy bonus for having a and equipped at the same time. Does not apply in this case. The formula doesn't stop there, because its not complete. Luckily, we always can depend on 検証wiki when it comes to it. With the completed formula here: Result from the previous formula x Damage Penalty x Engagement x Formation x Critical hit Where: * Damage Penalty is the penalty you suffer from being either moderate or heavily damaged. Since we assume that the boss is healthy, there will be no damage penalty. * Engagement is the engagement modifier displayed. We assume Green-T here, which is always 120%. * Critical hit is basically another 1.5x multiplier on top of it. The resulting value will then be FLOORED. With this, we can math out exactly as to how much damage they are capable of dealing. Keep in mind the following: * Of all the enemies listed above that appears on the final form of 4-5, all of them has a base stats of 0. This means that their only source of ASW damage are from equipment. * All the enemies listed above only have 1 equipment that gives stats. * Formation is always Line Ahead on 4-5 boss node. Line Ahead has an modifier of 60%. * We will always assume the worst case scenario, meaning that we assume no damage penalty, Green-T and a critical hit on all of them. Wanko final form has the Abyssal Revenge Torpedo Bomber, which has +5 stats. 5 x 1.5 + 8 = 15.5 15.5 x 1.2 x 0.6 x 1.5 = 16.74 So Wanko in the final form is capable of dealing 16 damage. The first fortress variant has a Abyssal Dive Bomber Mark.II, which is a mere +2 . 2 x 1.5 + 8 = 11 11 x 1.2 x 0.6 x 1.5 = 11.88 The first fortress variant deals thus 11 damage. The second fortress variant uses a Abyssal Torpedo Bomber Mark.II instead, which is +4 . 4 x 1.5 + 8 = 14 14 x 1.2 x 0.6 x 1.5 = 15.12 So the second fortress variant deals 15 damage. The third fortress also uses a Abyssal Torpedo Bomber Mark.II. In fact, the equipment load out and stats are exactly the same as its second variant. Basically, the third variant also deals 15 damage. The Armor Roll Now we got the damage values, so all we need are the armor rolls of the high armor submarines. has a base armor of 23 . 23 x 0.7 = 16.1 16.1 + ((23-1) x 0.6) = 29.3 So a ship with 23 gets an armor roll between 16.1 ~ 29.3. In other words, a ship has to deal at least 17.1 damage to have a chance of dealing 1 damage, since 16.1 is the lowest possible armor roll can have. Any attacks that falls below that become scratch damage, and you cannot sink a ship with scratch damage. Seeing as none of the ships listed above can do anything more than a scratch, it is impossible for a submarine to sink, even if you get the worst possible circumstances smacked in your face by RNG. It's no longer RNG if your submarine survival chance has become 100%. Conclusion Any submarine with at least 23 cannot be sunk on the boss node during LD. Did you really thought I would put such a strategy here if it wasn't intensively tested? I had a whole group doing tests in the KC Discord and I even had involved enkcwiki in this business. You obviously don't know who I am from the way you approach me, but you're 100 years too early to attempt to lecture me as to how this game works.